Requiem
by Scandalacious Intentions
Summary: AU. Re-post. "Basically, we can show you a world in which you live. It's not about you, Remus. It's crucial to remember that. It's about a world that still has you."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. It never will be mine.**

**A/N: Quite a while ago, we had a debate in Compulsory Religious Studies that I dragged the RENT finale into in which a character dies and later wakes up claiming to have seen a "warm, white light". Everyone in favour of an after-life agreed that when we died, we would be met by family and friends. After that, we all had our own ideas of what happened. I said that I thought we would be given the choice to turn around and even the atheists got involved. How could we turn around if we didn't know what was waiting for us? We all came to the same conclusion…**

Wherever he was, he was warm. That was something. He could feel a fire. Ah, so he was one of either three things; warming himself, in Hell, or being burnt at the stake. He was rather hoping for option number one.

Tentatively, Lupin opened one eye and took in his surroundings. No stake. That was a start. He winced, looking into brilliant white light. It was like staring at the sun. Slowly, his eye adjusted and he risked opening the other.

"Moony!"

Lupin's head shot up. He couldn't see anyone but he knew their voices. "Hello?"

"Back here!"

Lupin's eyes shifted from right to left hurriedly. He still couldn't see them.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Remus!" cried James. "For an intelligent man, you aren't half bloody stupid. Turn around."

And there they were; in all their former glory. James and Sirius were both wearing their school uniforms and grinning at him. He knew that he hadn't aged as well as he could have but he felt like a geriatric in comparison.

"Oh…hello."

"You don't look very happy."

Lupin forced a smile. How could he not be happy? He was with his best friends. He would no longer be plagued by Lycanthropy. He was home.

"Of course he's not bloody happy," said James, elbowing Sirius. "He's dead for Merlin's sake!"

"I _am_ dead then? This isn't just one of my morbid daydreams?"

James winced. "It's a really long story."

"And we've only got twenty minutes to tell it."

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Twenty minutes?"

"Something about the heart," said Sirius. "Lily's found all sorts of explanations for it and I'm sure she will be only too happy to share them with someone who actually knows what she's talking about as soon as we get back."

"Get back?" Lupin was dumbfounded. He had found his thoughts wandering off into this sort of realm in the past and never, not once, had the afterlife looked like this. He certainly hadn't gone anywhere. "Get back from where?"

James bit his lip and fell silent. It was obvious that he was choosing his words very carefully. "Actually, mate, it's a bit of a long story."

Sirius, who had adapted rather well to being a teenager again, elaborated somewhat. "Basically, Harry's about to die and he wants us with him."

Lupin gawped. He looked over at a grave James and realised that this was not an incredibly sick joke. He nodded. "Alright, but I don't know what use I'm going to be."

James sighed. "You can gag Padfoot for starters. Christ, Sirius, must you be so blunt?"

Sirius shrugged. "Blunt is what I do best. You know that."


	2. The Font of all Naming Knowledge

**Disclaimer: See Prologue  
A/N: Because I have this written - I have the whole story written - and because I need a life.**

It had certainly been an experience; not one that he particularly wanted to relive, but an experience none the less. He had had to resist the urge to sob with Harry and doing so would be social suicide.

He couldn't help but notice that he was the only member of the company with the obvious exception of Harry, who didn't float. He stepped on twigs and they snapped. He stepped on leaves and they crinkled, though not as loudly as they had done in life. Lupin frowned.

"Are there stages of death?" he asked Lily, the only person he was likely to get a sensible answer out of. "How can I walk?"

Lily bit her lip. "It's very complicated, Remus. You were hit by a curse that stops the heart, not a killing curse. Do you understand what that means?"

He sighed. "Well, does it mean that the heart can be restarted? Yes, it must. That's why Sirius was harping on about twenty minutes the whole time. Twenty minutes is the time you have to restart a heart."

Lily nodded, smiling. "So technically, you're not yet dead. There's still hope of your survival but you have only fifteen minutes to decide whether you'd rather stay here with us or return to your former life. They're trying to resuscitate as we speak but ultimately the decision to respond lies with you."

He nodded. "So what do I have to do?"

"Your wife has decided that she must go back and has opted out of what I am about to offer you. I don't know whether that comforts you or not but I suppose I had better give you the facts." Lily pulled him to his feet. "Basically, we can show you a world in which you live. It's not about you, Remus. It's crucial to remember that. It's about a world that still has you. It's about your wife, your son and the world the aftermath of war creates. It's about all kinds of things. I'd like to start, if I may, so I can lay out some ground rules. I dread to think what would happen if I let Sirius waltz away with you." She smiled. "Time is absolutely precious and we cannot waste it so there will be no more time allotted to you or you will die. Secondly, just so you know, the people that you see cannot see or hear you so don't believe James when he tries to worry you. Thirdly, you can make your decision at any time but it is final so I advise you to wait."

Lupin nodded. "So what happens now?" He gasped as Lily took his hand and he was rushed through a myriad of colour and sound. It was very much like Apparation and when they came to a halt he felt decidedly uncomfortable.

The room had been painted a primrose yellow but there had been no other changes. His photographs still littered the walls, his bookcases were just as full and even the duvet looked the same.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"You'll see."

_Sleepy Cottage. March 10th__ 2006, 7:03 a.m._

_Lupin groaned, nudged awake by his wife. "What?" he asked, sleepily, his face still mashed into the pillow._

"_Happy Birthday!"_

_She was far too excited for his liking. "I thought we agreed I'd stop celebrating them after thirty-nine."_

"_You agreed that one alone then, spoilsport." She smirked and kissed his cheek eliciting another moan in protest. He had only just managed to drift off again. "Besides, after all the effort Teds went into to get your present, you might as well enjoy it." She grinned smugly but refused to elaborate._

_Now he was awake. He obviously knew his son better than anybody and Teddy Lupin was well and truly the son of a Marauder. James and Sirius would have been extremely proud. Tentatively, Lupin inquired as to when Teddy managed to acquire his present._

_Tonks shrugged. "I can't say."_

_He sighed. "Yes, you can. I dread to think what he's-"_

_From beneath him came scratches against wood. The stairs creaked as Teddy hurtled down them. Faintly, he heard shushing noises and the silence became deafening._

"_Alright, now I'm terribly afraid." He listened for the sounds of his son on the stairs. "Ted?"_

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Of course you can."_

_He pushed the door open and ran to his father, arms outstretched and ready to fling around his shoulders. "Happy Birthday, Dad."_

"_Thanks, kiddo."_

_Teddy grinned. "Shall I get Emma and then we can open presents?"_

_Tonks winked at him and Lupin felt the sinking in his stomach worsen. It now felt like a team of dragons were dancing the Macarena at the pit of it._

"_Daddy!"_

_Like a heat seeking device, his four year old daughter hurled herself at him. It smelt like a bottle of camomile shampoo had exploded beside him. No matter how old she was, he had the distinct feeling that she would smell of Johnson's Baby shampoo. He hugged her closer. _

"_Wait 'til you see what Teddy got you."_

_Even Emma was in on the conspiracy? He decided she was his best chance. "What has he got me, Emmy?" But she pressed her finger to her lips and shook her head. Tonks grinned._

_He heard the sound of his son bounding up the stairs but it was intensified. Either his hearing had improved dramatically or he was bringing something with him. The door was pushed open and although used to Teddy's little quirks, the sight caused a gasp._

_The intruder was approximately three inches off the ground, red and tawny with deep set black eyes. Its droopy face looked up as he stared mournfully at Lupin whose mouth had dropped open._

_Teddy closed the door behind him and scooped up the Bloodhound puppy, holding him to his chest. Teddy, like his mother, spoke as would a used-car salesman when in distress. He talked quickly and smiled the entire time, using long words in a reassuring tone even when he knew he was in an immense amount of trouble. _

"_I know what you're thinking, Dad. He's little now but he's going to get bigger. That doesn't matter. This place is huge and you've kept a Bloodhound here before. I thought we could walk him together so I won't shirk or anything and I got hold of loads of books on training him even though I've already been told he'll be difficult." He finally took a breath and, as though presenting the pièce-de-résistance, added, "And you can name him because he's yours."_

_Silence. Complete silence. Until… "Where did you get him?"_

_Teddy bit his lip. "Harry took me to Salcombe because he knew they were selling some there and it's really close to home. He's from Harry too. He told me about your last one and I checked with Mum and she thought it was a good idea so Mum likes him."_

_Lupin slowly nodded. "He's lovely."_

"_But…?"_

"_But nothing. He's lovely. Pass him here." The dog was somewhat perturbed by its removal from Teddy's arms but soon made himself comfortable between Lupin and Tonks, a little wary of Emma's podgy hands, but he at least allowed her to stroke his long ears. "So," said Lupin, "I can name him?"_

_Teddy nodded, grinning. "So, we can keep him?"_

"_Of course we can."_

"_You'd better not name him like Gramma names things."_

_Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Your grandmother named me!"_

_Teddy winced and smiled sympathetically. "I know." Tonks raised her eyebrows and Emma gasped._

_Luckily, Lupin laughed. "Alright, what should I call him then, if you're the font of all naming knowledge?"_

_Teddy smiled. "Well, maybe the whole myth thing you have going on could work."_

_Tonks laughed. "Name him after a book or an author."_

"_Or chocolate," said Emma._

_Lupin frowned. "My cats were named after composers so maybe he could be-"_

_Tonks gasped. "Yes! Name him after one of the Weird Sisters."_

"_Darling, you had better be talking about Shakespeare."_

_Tonks poked her tongue out. "Call him Wagtail after Myron."_

_Teddy shook his head. "Mum, I'm not shouting for him if you call him Myron Wagtail. People talk."_

_Lupin laughed. "I'm with Ted on this one. If we name him after a Weird Sister, he'll be named after Mac-" He stopped suddenly and smiled to himself. "Macbeth."_

"_Dad, really? Macbeth?"_

_Lupin paid no attention. "Hello, Mackie."_

May 2nd 1998, 00:05

Lily clasped his hand and squeezed it. "It's alright, you know. When I had this done to me, I was bawling by now. You have remarkable restraint."

"You saw this before?"

"I was given the chance too, you know, because death was my choice. James didn't. I think he's still a little bit bitter." She laughed but it sounded mechanical and rehearsed. "I knew I couldn't go back. How would I explain my survival? Besides, if I went back then Harry wouldn't be protected and I couldn't live with myself."

Lupin frowned. "So not everyone gets this chance?"

Lily shook her head. "Of course not," she replied. "The world would be overrun with people. Those who are killed by the Killing Curse cannot unless it was a sacrifice for another in which case they are permitted to. It's something about the heart, don't ask. Those killed in an attempt at ill gotten gains won't have the chance and neither will those who die of old age. Is it making sense?"

Lupin nodded and cleared his throat. He bit his lip. "What about Peter?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "_What_ about Peter?"

"Well, do people like Peter get this?"

She nodded. "But the future often looks bleak. The Peters of the world often don't have people to take them."

"Being an agent of chaos is obviously a very lonely profession."

She laughed. "I think it's a bit soon to ask you about your choice. Come on, I'd better hand you over to James. He's a bit put out that I got to go first. I think he's desperate to play God."


	3. A Leaf Out of Snape's Book

**Disclaimer: See Prologue  
A/N: I've been told to update so...**

As the scene before him dissolved, Lupin had little time to adjust and digest the information he had been given before James grabbed him by the elbow and they materialised in a long corridor. Lupin tensed and hardly dared to breathe. He had been here before.

James led him through the door marked Werewolf Registry and Lupin's hands shook. His very blood began to itch. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Keep your voice down. They'll hear you."

Lupin was anxious to the point where he could not even bring himself to roll his eyes. "I know they can't. Answer my question."

"We're here to meet the new head of Werewolf Rights," said James with a smug smile.

_February 13__th__ 2000_

_The desk chair spun round and revealed a mane of bushy hair that Lupin knew had to belong to Hermione before he even saw her face. She busied herself dusting the desk and shuffling papers into order. The silence was broken by the arrival of Kingsley Shacklebolt who half-dragged a slightly older Lupin behind him._

"_It's really very nice of everyone," said Lupin, not allowing himself to be persuaded before the conversation had even begun. "I obviously appreciate it. Hermione, I am so grateful and so very proud of everything you've done - and so quickly - but I really don't want to work here. Really. It's too…too familiar."_

_Hermione smiled. "Minister, would you leave us for a second?" Minister Shacklebolt bowed his head and left swiftly. Hermione waited for a moment as though aware of another presence but shook her head and continued. "Professor-"_

"_Hermione, I'm not your teacher."_

_She grinned back at him. "It's a hard habit to break. Remus, after all the work you put into this, I think there's no better way to prove the Ministry's policies than for you to take the job."_

_Lupin grimaced. "Couldn't you find someone else?"_

"_Not really, no. Besides, when you were bitten, wouldn't you have liked someone who had experienced the same thing to talk you through it?"_

_Lupin was fairly sure that this was emotional blackmail. Yes, he would have liked it. Any normal child would prefer it in relation to his experience of registry and while he admired the effort and thought process, he didn't want to have to be a part of it. However, if, God forbid, it happened to Teddy then he would want someone there. It would be nice to have a decent income too. He sighed. "Alright. Sign me up."_

_In a rare display, Hermione leapt out of her seat and threw her arms around him. "Oh, I knew you'd help me. Now, let me think. Where did I put your documents?" She rifled through the top drawer and giving a cry of triumph, handed him an envelope and a small badge reading: Remus Lupin, Head of Werewolf Registry. "I knew you'd do it," she told him. "If nothing I said sank in, I was going to drop your refusal into conversation with Harry. You two have the oddest discussions."_

_Lupin gave her a half-smile. "By which you mean that I would be argued into the job."_

_She nodded and beamed. "Well, not if you had a genuinely strong argument against your appointment."_

_Lupin nodded. "I do. I have my father's looks, I have my father's job, I have my father's office. If this continues, I'll have to change my name."_

"That's all for now. You're happy there for years."

Lupin scoffed. "Happy there?"

"Yes, happy there. You start to smile more often. You start weeding the garden. You start making love before you even brush your teeth. You're happy."

Lupin frowned. "I don't want to know what you've seen."

James grinned at him and winked. "I wouldn't worry. It was work to be proud of. It restored my faith in you to be quite frank because no Marauder starts to grow rhubarb and takes up making crumbles without using it as a bargaining ploy for some serious shagging."

Lupin shook his head and seemingly pretended not to hear him. "So work's going well then?"

James nodded. "It must be the extra burst of morning energy." He noticed Lupin's glare and laughed. "I've missed you so much. You're so easy to wind up." He smiled at his friend's reaction. "Anyway, you don't stay long; six years."

"If I'm so happy, why do I leave?"

James grinned. "You're bloody paranoid. You just get a better job offer. Well, better of sorts. Come on."

_June 12__th__ 2006_

"_What did she want?"_

_Lupin closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes before collapsing into the nearest seat. "Offered me a job," he mumbled, conscious of his son on the stairs. "Ted, are you coming down or are you going to eavesdrop all night?"_

_Teddy clung to the rail and steadied himself. Tonks smiled to herself._

"_I wasn't eavesdropping. I was about to go back up. You didn't look like you wanted me around."_

_Lupin rolled his eyes. "When don't I want you around?" He swung his legs off the sofa and patted the space beside him. "Come here."_

_Teddy complied and looked up at his father, vaguely worried by the half-smile and dulled eyes. "What's the matter?"_

_Lupin licked his dry lips. "How would you feel if I had to go away for work?"_

_Teddy's eyes widened. "Go where?"_

"_Scotland." Seeing the look on his son's face, Lupin elaborated. "I'd come back every weekend and all through the holidays so you'd still see me when it matters."_

_Teddy nodded. "What are you doing at work?"_

_Lupin smiled. "I'll be working with brains."_

"_Cool."_

_Tonks smiled at them. "Ted, find Emma for me, would you? Bring her down in about ten minutes for dinner."_

_Teddy sighed. "But-"_

_She was never stern with her children and used the same tactics on them as she unashamedly used on everyone she needed favours from. Tonks smiled charmingly at him and grinned triumphantly as he turned on his heel and trooped up the stairs. She took his vacated seat. "What job?"_

"_Minerva needs a new Charms teacher." She raised her eyebrows. "I know what you're thinking. You can't see me in the job. Look at it this way, I'm pretty damn good at Charms so I shouldn't mess it up too badly. I'll have round the clock access to Wolfsbane and somewhere consistent to go every month. The pay is great and when Ted gets there, I'll be around to keep an eye on him."_

_Tonks laughed. "I think it's wonderful but I know it's not the subject you wanted to teach."_

_Lupin shrugged. "Don't worry. I thought I'd take a leaf out of Snape's book and attempt to poison the Defence teacher until I get it." He winked. "So what's this about dinner in ten minutes? You actually made dinner for the first time in your life?"_

_Tonks hit him with a cushion. "Shut it! No, I was going to send Ted down for chips."_

May 2nd 1998 00:07

"Fancy it?"

Lupin beamed. "I can't believe that's me."

James nodded. "You've changed, but you had to change. It's a better world." He smiled grimly. "But you haven't changed that much; not in all respects."

Lupin frowned. "I don't understand."

"You're still the world's worst procrastinator."

_August 31__st__ 2006_

"_I'll owl you every single day." The little girl nodded but refused to relinquish her hold on her father. "And I'll send you some nice things from Hogsmeade on Wednesdays. Just think, soon it'll be Friday and I'll be home anyway."_

_Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Will I get stuff if I cling to your leg and weep too?"_

_Lupin laughed. "Alright, Em, come on now."_

_Teddy took her hand and half dragged her away with him. Unfortunately, this left Lupin alone to brood. He bit his lip and paced to a point where he could have worn a hole in the floor. _

"_Remus?"_

_He barely acknowledged his wife and continued to pace. "I don't think I should go."_

"_You can't let Minerva down now. It's far too late for that."_

_Lupin nodded. "I know but Emma's-"_

"_-Acting up. You spoil her, that's the problem. She knows that stuff works on you. Look, this is good for you and you promised you'd stop refusing things that were good for you."_

_Lupin sighed. "I believe we were talking about broccoli at the time."_

_Tonks pursed her lips. "It's the same principle. You've done all you can." Lupin nodded but he did not look entirely convinced. "Remus, stop beating yourself up. Every now and again, you need to do something for you. This martyrdom thing you've got going on has to stop. It's only five weeks and you get a half-term."_

_He nodded. "I know. I know. Still though…"_

"_You're bloody well going and that's final. Now, come on. Since it's my last night with you-"_

"_I'm not dying, Dora. I'll be back tomorrow night for the weekend."_

"_Oh, I see, when I'm being dramatic, it's a whole different box of frogs."_

_Lupin shuddered. "Don't say that. You remind me too much of Sirius and that's not going to help…" He leant and whispered in her ear._

May 2nd 1998 00:09

"Christ," mumbled James. "You two never stop."

Lupin threw him a warning glance. "Moving swiftly on…"


	4. Daddy's Little Sunbeam

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

He froze. Lupin's eyes became almost all pupil. His jaw clenched. His hands balled into fists that he desperately wanted to slam into the plump little body. He took deep breaths and attempted to calm himself.

"Ready?"

At this he snapped. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Peter smirked. "There's no need to be so rude."

"How are you here?"

Peter frowned. "I'd have thought that was easy, Remus. I'm here because I'm dead."

Lupin threw him a withering glance. "I'm wondering how you aren't in the deepest, darkest circle of hell, Peter. I hope you understand."

"Oh, I see. The answer man was bound to get it wrong at some point. This is Limbo. It's where you go when you're not quite dead or where you wait for judgement day. I hope you understand."

Lupin seethed. "Why are you in Limbo then?"

Peter stared at the floor. "I couldn't kill Harry. I died not killing him. I get to wait in Limbo."

Lupin was silenced by shock. He stood gawping. "You killed his father easily enough," he eventually spat.

"Are you going to spend your time picking fights with me or are you going to make your decision? Give me your hand."

Lupin's hand twitched. "Couldn't you clutch my elbow or something?"

Peter grabbed hold of Lupin's forearm and pulled violently. It was not the smoothest of journeys and Lupin was sent reeling upon landing on the coastal path. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in Hope Cove. It's Christmas Eve. It's the last day that your darling son is going to idolise his father. Need I go on?"

Lupin glared at him. "You're actually _enjoying_ this, aren't you?"

"I'm not even going to justify that with a response," he replied, tartly. "Now hurry up."

"You know, Peter, when you don't need me to save your arse, you're really a bit of a bitch to me, aren't you?"

They walked. They walked in silence; the sounds of the rain bouncing off his head would have drowned him out anyway.

Peter opened the unlocked front door and ushered Lupin in, pushing him into the kitchen.

_December 24__th__ 2011 10:30 p.m._

"_Great," muttered Tonks, abandoning the turkey and closing the door. "We're haunted."_

_Lupin laughed to himself but was soon silenced by Peter's steely expression. He led him through the kitchen and into the hallway. They followed his older self up the stairs and along the corridor, lead by the sounds of raspy breaths and hiccoughs. _

_Peter slid in through the slightly open door, ignoring his companion who was too busy staring at Teddy's raven and scarlet streaked hair, to notice his frosty demeanour. The boy changed his jet black eyes to his natural grey, noting his resemblance to his father and hating it._

"_Ted?"_

"_Fuck off!"_

"_I beg your pardon. I don't know who you think you're talking to."_

_Teddy glared at his father. "Who does it look like?" He couldn't have been more 'Black' if he had actually known Sirius._

_Lupin raised his eyebrows. "Speak to me like that again and-"_

"_And what? And you'll bugger off? I notice you didn't do that when Mum was having your precious Emma."_

_There was no answer. Lupin wondered what he could possibly say to that. He tried to speak but found himself unable to. His mouth was too dry and alarm bells were ringing in the back of his head._

"_I'm going out," Teddy told him, flinging the door open. "And you can get out of my room when you like."_

"_You're not going anywhere. It's half past ten."_

_Teddy turned on his father. His silver eyes blazed and his chest heaved. "I don't think you understand how much I hate you right now. I hate you so much it's like a physical ache so I have to get out of this house before I go mad, okay?" He seemed to realise how much this had hurt his father, whom he had previously thought of as a God, as his eyes widened and he bit his lip. He stormed out regardless._

"_Teddy! Ted, wait!"_

"_Just leave me alone!"_

_Lupin collapsed into a chair and hid his head in his hands._

May 2nd 1998, 00:11

"I can't do it," Lupin mumbled. "I can't go back.

"I suppose I have to be the pessimist," said Peter. "It's not too bad. You do some damage limitation with your wife and it all sorts itself out."

Lupin groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't see how this is supposed to change my mind."

Peter pressed his lips together. "Well, you see, if you don't come back then he won't ever find out. Neither your mother-in-law nor Harry will tell him."

Lupin refused to meet his eyes. If he just did as fate told him, his son could be under the impression that his father had been a hero. If he returned, his daughter would not even exist. He stared at Peter as though he was transparent and he could see himself collapse into Teddy's desk chair, head in his hands and elbows resting on his knees.

"I don't understand," he said at last.

"You'll never completely forget this, Remus. You'll have moments that you remember; déjà vu."

It dawned on Lupin. "I see. So I suppose I try and hide this from him because I know that he will find out and in doing so, he finds out, right?"

Peter nodded.

"Then I won't try and hide it from him."

He smiled bitterly. "It's not that easy, Remus. You have the power only to decide whether this happens or not, not how or why it happens. You can't _change_ the future."

"Then I can't come back."

_April 5th 2014 15:45 _

"_Dad."_

_Emma waved her friends goodbye and sidled up to her father who sat at his desk and made an encouraging noise. "Emma?"_

"_Can I have a new broom?"_

_Lupin looked up from his papers. "I bought you a new one to last you the rest of your school life. I bought you a bloody Firebolt!"_

_Emma grinned. "I know. That's just my starting point. Can I have a tattoo?"_

_Lupin coughed, choking. "I'm sorry, what?"_

_Emma shifted her skirt and hopped onto his desk. "A tattoo – can I have one?"_

_Lupin shuffled his papers and shooed his daughter off his desk. "What does your mother say?"_

_Emma Lupin reacted in much the same manner as her father when attempting to tell lies. She fiddled with her hair and blushed. "Um…she said it was cool."_

_Lupin nodded. "Did she tell you that they cost a fortune and last forever? Much like you, my dear."_

_Emma scoffed. "I want a Snitch on my hip."_

_Lupin sighed. "Look, you can have a tattoo-" Emma flung her arms around him. "So long as it says 'Daddy's Little Sunbeam', okay?"_

_Emma hurriedly removed her arms and scoffed. "Dad, Bridget's got one."_

_Lupin made a strange noise in the back of his throat. "She's also got a cold sore, do you want one of those too?"_

"_Daddy, please."_

_Lupin smirked. "Don't call me Daddy. You make it too obvious that you want something. Your boyfriend will probably pack you too if he hears you calling me that at thirteen."_

_She sighed. "Dad, I really want one."_

"_If you want a tattoo, get one when you're old enough."_

"_God, you're so old fashioned." She slammed the door behind her. "I hate you!"_

"_Love you too," he called after her._

May 2nd 1998 00:13

"So I balls my home life up then?"

"If you mean you make your children hate you then, yes, basically."

"Super."


	5. In the Throws of Passion with a Potter

**Disclaimer: See Prologue  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who favourited and reviewed or put this on alert ect. For Dee, who asked for this :D**

"You're wasting your time," mumbled Lupin. "I'm not going back."

Sirius frowned. "James said it was going really well."

Lupin averted his eyes. "Ted…finds out…hates me."

Sirius scoffed. "He doesn't hate you. You're his father for crying out loud. Who the bloody hell told you that?" It was a question that did not need an answer. "I'll show you, come on."

He obliged and found himself in the familiar kitchen, watching the other Remus Lupin wait for the kettle to boil and count sugars.

"I thought I would grow out of the whole six sugars and no milk phase," he confessed, resisting the urge to burst into tears. In the morning, Christmas morning no less, his entire family would hate him. He didn't know why he was bothered, he wouldn't be around to experience it but he hoped to God that Sirius did not intend to make him watch it.

Sirius smiled but shushed him and pointed to the door, upon the frame of which leant Teddy Lupin, watching his father with a vague curiosity.

_December 25__th__ 2011 04:32_

_Lupin was clueless. He continued to hum to himself and rattle the spoon against the mug as though announcing his intention to make a speech. _

"_I don't care what you say. I don't care what you are, I'm proud of you. You don't need to make a huge thing of it."_

_His son's very presence seemed to terrify Lupin who froze and stared at the boy as vacantly as though he had been petrified. "What are you doing up?"_

_Teddy shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."_

"_You do realise that Emma will have us all up in about an hour?"_

_Teddy nodded. "There doesn't seem much point going back to sleep then, does there?"_

_Lupin wasn't sure what to say to that and returned to stirring sugar cubes around the bottom of his mug. "Would you like some tea?"_

"_Yeah alright then," said Teddy, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Little bit of milk and six sugars."_

_Lupin smiled to himself and handed his mug over to his son. "You drink it the same way as me."_

_Teddy smiled faintly back. "I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry? What are you sorry for?"_

_Teddy shrugged. "I just don't want it to be like this."_

_Lupin sighed and took a sip of tea. "Look, we are going to have this conversation. I'm even having it with you at half past four on Christmas morning but, Ted, we are not going any further without some biscuits. Do you reckon Mum will be angry if I open the Christmas ones?"_

_Most definitely was the answer but Teddy didn't want his father's regained sense of humour and chumminess to evaporate once more. "Nah, it is Christmas anyway."_

"_Good point, best not to risk it though eh? We'll have Grammy's present instead."_

_Teddy watched as with a flicker of his father's wand, the purple tin floated down onto the table. He and his father shared the same love of chocolate and indeed, all sugary goods, and so his Muggle grandmother continued to send her son Cadbury's biscuits. Despised by Emma, who was picky enough to eat only Honeydukes' finest having inherited her mother's love of the spicy as opposed to the sweet, the Cadbury biscuits were usually discovered some months later when they were considerably out of date._

"_Right," said Lupin, sitting opposite his son and helping himself to a gold wrapped biscuit. He was unsure where to begin and busied himself by straightening and folding the foil. _

"_Stop taking all the best ones!" protested Teddy, his amusement evident in his eyes as his father reached for a white chocolate covered slab of shortcake. "Carry on and there'll only be the Gingernuts left."_

_Lupin grinned. "We'll palm them off on Harry when he comes round tomorrow."_

_Teddy laughed. "You do that every year. I think Harry's starting to wonder why you only ever buy ginger biscuits."_

_They fell into silence and Teddy dipped a chocolate finger into his tea, much to his father's consternation. _

"_How can you do that?"_

_Teddy sucked the tea off the end of the biscuit. "It's the best!"_

"_It's spoiling it!" Lupin laughed despite the apparent seriousness of his tone. "Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about?"_

"_You know," said Teddy, reaching for another. "I don't need to hear it anymore. Can I have the last chocolate finger?"_

"There," said Sirius, triumphantly. "Not so bad – is it? Now, I'm going to indulge myself a little. I'm telling you, Moon; your face on Nigella Lawson's body. This girl is gorgeous."

Lupin appeared to be rather dubious. "If you're talking about my mother like that yet again then-"

Sirius laughed to himself and pulled his friend through a void of colour and sound. It was almost like Apparating and Lupin thought he could get used to it with enough practise.

The room looked out onto the sea and Lupin immediately recognised it as the spare room in Sleepy Cottage. It was breathtaking at this time of the evening when bathed in a pinkish glow from sunset.

"I love this room," he confessed. "Except, I think perhaps a lighter blue would have suited it better. It's not-"

"Shut up," Sirius hissed, nudging Lupin and pointing to the other end of the room.

Lupin did not immediately comply. It was obvious the room's inhabitant was a Quidditch fan. A broomstick was propped against the radiator and several Harpies banners were spread across the walls. Toward the other end of the room, they faded into those of Ravenclaw house, pinned with a tie and a scarf. House pride was clearly a priority.

The girl herself was trying to tame a cowlick in her fringe, teasing auburn curls about her shoulders and allowing a small number to tumble down her back.

Lupin caught sight of her face in the mirror. She had big, black eyes framed by long and curly eyelashes, full lips and high cheekbones. She was the spit of him with the exception of her widow's peak.

"Who is she?" he asked, knowing the answer and wondering why he bothered.

"Emma," Sirius answered. "After your delectable mother." He grinned. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

"That's Emma? Somehow, I am now even more alarmed."

_Sleepy Cottage. June 12__th__ 2015. 6:06 p.m._

_An unfamiliar voice called from downstairs. "Em! Don't be so vain! Hurry up!"_

"_Shut up, Teds! I mean it, right!"_

_She fluffed her hair up once more and ran down the steep stairs making Lupin wince, terrified that she would break her neck._

_His son stood at the foot of the stairs, smirking and earning himself a dig in the ribs. Lupin had to admire his courage. Sibling or not, he would never have looked at a hormonal, teenage girl like that for fear of what she would do to him._

_Emma sighed. "He's thirteen!" she protested, desperation in her eyes. "I don't see why he can't just look after himself."_

_Teddy raised his eyebrows. "You're thirteen. You think you could look after yourself for a weekend?"_

"_Ted, it's two days!"_

_Teddy shrugged. "Two days is enough to burn down a house. Where James Potter is concerned, two hours is enough."_

_Emma pursed her lips, obviously unable to form an argument. "And why does he have to stay with us? He's so…" she trailed off and shuddered._

_Teddy smiled. "Well, Al's here too. You like Al well enough."_

"_Because Al doesn't harass me!"_

The scene blurred and Lupin squinted.

"There's no point," Sirius told him. "You won't see any more."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. There's loads more to show you. They're like another Lily and James. It's so much fun to watch," said Sirius, checking their new surroundings and deciding that the spot would do just nicely. "Oh and James Potter is Harry's son, not his father; that would be sick."

Lupin rolled his eyes. "I gathered that. I may not be the best father in the world but even I know that being twenty-one and dead would rather disqualify him from my thirteen year old daughter's affections."

Sirius laughed to himself and listened intently for the sound of footsteps around the corner. Satisfied that it was indeed Emma and James by the sound of their bickering, he nudged Lupin and pointed him in the right direction.

"Oh, they're not thirteen year olds anymore, by the way. This is 2018 and they're sixteen."

Lupin nodded. "But still behaving like they're eight?"

He was soon silenced by the sight of Emma Lupin who wore very little.

"Please God, tell me I don't know she left the house like that."

Sirius smiled grimly. "Oh don't worry; she'll be cleaning windows for the next two weeks for those shorts, which, I must say, is a damn shame."

_Hope Cove. August 8__th__ 2018, 9:35 p.m._

_She took a chip from James' newspaper wrapped offerings. _

"_You stole my chip!"_

_Emma rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, Potter, grow a spine."_

"_I've got a perfectly good one," he assured her, leaning against the same wall that she sat on, their backs to the sea. _

"_Grow a cock then."_

_James winked. "I've got a perfectly good one of those too."_

_Emma made a guttural sound that spoke volumes about her level of disgust, before hopping off the wall and half-dancing along the sandy path that led to her father's childhood home._

"She doesn't hate him," Sirius told him. "Not really. By this point, most of it is just to make sure her brother doesn't tease her."

Lupin nodded slowly. "Yeah, I recognise the signs." He watched them, running along the dark path, laughing. "So how long until she succumbs to the Potter charm?"

Sirius grinned and dragged him into the Staff Stand on Hogwarts' Quidditch Pitch with the words, "I've always wanted to stand in here."

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "You never wanted to teach."

"Of course not, there are laws set up so people like me don't get anywhere near influencing the young. I've just always wanted to tell people I've been here."

Almost thirty feet below them, Emma and James shook hands only because custom determined that they should.

"She's Captain of her team?"

Sirius nodded. "She's a bloody good Seeker. I bet she'd even give Harry a run for his money."

Lupin raised his eyebrows and slowly grinned.

Almost as soon as she kicked off, Emma darted above the stands and watched the game intently, waiting for the faintest flicker of gold. Her eyes continued to flick back to her father who appeared to be oblivious to the face paint Raven she had charmed onto his cheek.

"Why am I just sitting there?" Lupin asked. "Surely I know it's there. I mean, I've seen it."

Sirius sighed. "I thought Lily had explained. All you get is déjà vu and remember, you're not there in a lot of these. This isn't about you, Remus. This is about a world that still has you. Do you understand?"

Lupin nodded. "I'm not thick. I just wondered."

Minutes passed by in silence. Time dragged ridiculously. Lupin turned to his friend. "So how long do we have to stay here?"

"Only until James falls off his broom. One of the Ravenclaw Beaters knocks him off," he said in an offhand manner. "Oh look! There he goes!"

"What do you mean 'there he goes'? He's thirty feet in the bloody air!"

Sirius laughed. "Indeed. Twenty-eight, twenty-seven..."

Lupin closed his eyes and waited for the crunch of bones but instead he was elbowed by Sirius and found himself in the Hospital Wing watching his daughter lean over a bed. She appeared to be brushing a jet black fringe from Potter's forehead.

_October 26__th__ 2019 5:18 p.m._

"_I've asked for a rematch," she told him. "It wasn't fair."_

_James attempted to sit but winced and soon gave up. "You didn't have to."_

_Emma propped up his pillows and pushed him back gently so he leaned against him. "It's what was right. If I didn't do what was right, my dad would be deducting House Points from now until we leave."_

_James grimaced through the muscle spasm and managed a small laugh. "Well, thank you. It's very good of you."_

"_It was nothing."_

This was incredibly awkward and he was just a spectator. Lupin had never felt more of a gooseberry in his life and after spending his teenage years with Sirius, he didn't think that was possible.

"Alright, I'll take your bet," said Sirius. "Ten galleons says she'll kiss him."

Lupin elbowed him. "We don't have any money for starters and secondly but no less importantly, you know damn well that I refused to gamble with you ever again so don't push your luck."

And when he looked up, his suspicions were confirmed. Sirius avoided eye contact and hummed to himself.

"You knew, didn't you?"

Sirius bit his lip. "Okay, I admit it, but what the hell would I do with ten galleons? I wouldn't have taken it."

Lupin laughed bitterly. "If you think I believe that-"

Sirius grinned. "Come on, we haven't got long left. Now that you've seen your only daughter in the throws of passion with a Potter, my work here is done."

Lupin rolled his eyes. "Throws of passion? You are such a drama queen."


	6. Torn Apart by Ravenous Wolves

**Disclaimer: See Prologue  
A/N: I want to get this up so I can busy myself choosing between my next and final chapters. Although, I think I've already picked my ending.**

She was waiting for him, smiling sheepishly, and Lupin was taken aback. He had expected his father at this point and while his first love certainly proved herself to be an alright sort of girl, he couldn't say that he was especially thrilled to see her. The awkward silence was deafening.

They both tried to explain at once.

"Thank you-"

"Remus, I-"

Anna Lovett smiled. "No, you say."

"I just wanted to thank you. I never got the chance and-" Lupin broke off and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I mean, you gave your life. I-"

"It was nothing. I'd do it again." She took his hand and squeezed it. "Don't punish yourself. That's what you'll do, you know, if you don't just do it."

Lupin averted his eyes and pulled back his hand. She hadn't changed at all. She was still almost laughably tiny. She was still soft and warm and pleasantly plump. He was ashamed to find a small part of him wanted to run his hands through her chocolate coloured curls just to see if it still felt like silk slipping through his fingers.

He took a deep breath and said, "I was told that if you sacrificed yourself then you could come back. What stopped you?"

Anna laughed bitterly. "The fact that my husband's friends knew everything about me including where to find me, and would have done far worse things to me than aim a killing curse at me. Remus, I didn't want to. I was afraid. I saw what I saw and I won't say it was pleasant. It was the white picket fence and the two point five children but he was still a murderer. Don't you see? My husband, their father, was a murderer, Remus. I was just like him. We had little brainwashed brats and I couldn't stand it."

She gasped for breath. "But your life isn't like that. Your children are wonderful. Your wife is perfect for you. You don't lead a charmed life, Remus, I won't lie to you. You still suffer from Lycanthropy and they won't find a cure in your lifetime. You still experience some of the social stigma but that stigma is what gave you your superb sense of humour and it keeps you witty."

Lupin smiled grimly. "And here I won't transform?"

Anna shook her head. "But it's a small price to pay, don't you think? How can you doubt this? Come on."

_September 1__st__ 2015 10:52 _

"_I haven't got a roving eye," protested Teddy. "Besides, who uses that term other than you and the geriatrics?"_

_Emma smiled smugly. "You kiss with your eyes open so you can look at other girls and see what you're missing."_

_Lupin raised his eyebrows and chose to ignore the war currently raging between his offspring. Perhaps he could walk a few paces behind and pretend he knew nothing about either of them. _

"_I don't!"_

"_Yes you do, Ted. I've seen you."_

"_Where have you seen me?"_

_Lupin frowned. "Alright, both of you. Stop it. This has gone quite far enough."_

_Teddy sighed and shot daggers at his sister. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her trunk. "I'll-" He winced. "Jesus, what do you put in this thing?"_

"_Shoes," answered Emma, as though this were the simplest thing in the world. "I'll take the damn trunk. Can you find a compartment and put Peach in it for me?"_

_Lupin shuddered. Peach - a small, burrowing owl - was such an inappropriate name for her pet. Peach implied a sweet temperament and Lupin imagined that she would take a great deal of pleasure in watching the whole family - with the exception of her beloved mistress - be torn to pieces by ravenous wolves._

_She nipped his son through the bars and Lupin was pleased to see her taken down a peg or two when Teddy poked her in response. She ruffled her feathers and made a disgruntled noise but took the matter no further._

"_Get your hands off her!" snapped Emma, snatching the cage back. "Poor Peachy. What's he doing to you?" She turned to her brother. "Just because you've got a shiny badge does not mean that you can start bossing the owls around too."_

_She poked her tongue out at him to show that she was joking and hugged her father. "See you soon, Dad." With that, she, Peach and the trunk, disappeared into the throngs of students but Lupin could still hear her as she shrieked. He was moderately concerned until he locked eyes with Ginny and realised that the cause of his daughter's distress had to be James Potter._

_He turned to Teddy. "Is that true?"_

_Teddy raised an eyebrow. "That he's got his hand on her arse? By the sounds of it, yes."_

"_Ted!"_

_Teddy grinned. "Dad, I'm the anti-Christ. It's my job to be bad."_

_Lupin frowned. "You're also Head Boy. It's your job to settle down." _

"_I will. I will. After Christmas."_

_Lupin rolled his eyes. "You are so much like your mother, you know that."_

May 2nd 00:10

"Ted's Head Boy?"

Anna smiled and nodded. "Unanimously voted in. For all he pretends to be, you're a huge influence on him."

Lupin beamed.

"And life's not exactly hard for you. I mean, there are moments that are too embarrassing for words - my particular favourite is a tie between 'morning, children, do you know what a werewolf is?' and 'Mr. Bee and Mrs. Flower', that one's brilliant- but overall, I wouldn't complain if I were you."

His smile faded a little.

"For goodness sake."

_July 23__rd__ 2005 06:02 _

"_Ted?"_

_Teddy froze and tried to conceal the book amongst his bedclothes, resorting to shifting slightly so his pillow covered the title. "Come in!"_

"_Ted, there's a book missing from my case.."_

_Teddy shrugged. "I don't know anything about it. Sorry. What is it?"_

_Lupin raised his eyebrows. "You do know about it, you've been reading it. I'm not stupid, Ted. I don't want you reading it, at least, not until you know that it's ninety-five per cent fiction."_

_Teddy shifted his pillow and revealed _Werewolf Attacks and How to Deal With Them_. _

_Lupin took a deep breath. "Look, you don't have to deal with anything. I have never even touched another human being while in that form. Are you frightened?"_

_Teddy shook his head. "No, Dad, of course not. I was just…"_

_Lupin bit his lip and pleaded with his wide eyes. "Just what?"_

"_Curious."_

_He sighed with relief. "Can I sit down?"_

_Teddy brought his legs up to his chest and shifted over so his father could sit beside him. "I'm sorry, Dad. I won't-"_

"_You don't have to apologise. Of course you were curious. Who wouldn't be? I just wish you'd picked a better title. Come here."_

_Teddy shuffled straight into his arms, for which he was thankful. Perhaps it was because he was his father but he sincerely hoped it was because he hadn't reached the section on family relationships._

"_Ted, this man just wants to shock. Among many of his lies, he claims that werewolves are infertile so the disease cannot affect any children they might have which would grow up into more werewolves and says that this is God's way of ensuring the purity of the human race." Lupin smiled grimly. "Now, being who we are, I think we can see several problems with this theory." He was relieved when Teddy grinned up at him. "And I want you to know that I would never hurt you. I know I'm only downstairs but I take Wolfsbane now every month which means I'm still me but I'm a wolf. Your mother's an Auror. Trust me, she is prepared for everything."_

_Teddy rested his head against his father's shoulder. "Is it really that painful?"_

_Lupin winced. "Um…well that depends on how painful you've been told it is."_

"_Pretty painful."_

"_Then yes." He saw Teddy's face contort in horror and hurriedly added. "Maybe not as painful as you've been told. I'm always better by the next day, aren't I?"_

_Teddy raised an eyebrow, dubiously. "What about the time you could barely move for three days?"_

"_Ted, I'd been hit in the chest by a bat. I couldn't move because I couldn't breathe!"_

"_That's not the point."_

"_Yes, it is, Ted." Lupin laughed. "And next time you want to practice Beating, you can do it with Harry." He smiled and shook his head at Teddy's mortified expression. "I'm joking, kiddo."_

"_Dad?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can I ask you some questions?"_

_Lupin sighed. "Alright, but we're still talking about Lycanthropy, right?"_

_Teddy frowned. "What else would we be talking about?"_

_Lupin smirked and refused to answer. "I just had an odd feeling, that's all."_

_Teddy smiled. "Oh, I've been having those a lot. Do you ever feel like you're being watched?"_

_Lupin thought about this. Yes, the boy had hit the nail right on the head._

May 2nd 00:13

"He knows we're there?"

Anna smiled. "Children are incredibly perceptive, especially in regard to the paranormal."

"He'll be alright without me, won't he?"

She sighed. "You're not honestly considering…"

"Yes."

_October 8__th__ 2002 04:15_

Anna looked at him. "You're going to miss this, are you?"

A lock of auburn hair fell in his son's face as he slept. Lupin sat on the edge of the bed and pushed it behind one ear. The hair fell back. He looked up at Anna who smiled grimly.

"You can't really touch him, Remus." She moved closer. "He's adorable."

Lupin smiled and hmmed his agreement, watching his son's chest slowly move up and down. He looked peaceful enough, smiling in his sleep. Finally, he knew what a heart ache was. He could sit and watch this child sleep forever.

Anna gasped. "Remus."

He bit his lip and tried again with that stray strand of hair.

"Remus, come on. It's twenty past!"

"Alright, alright, I'm, coming." He turned back to his sleeping son and murmured, "I'm sorry," before he was dragged back into a warm, white light.


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: See First Chapter  
A/N: HUGE thanks to Dee and hp-scribbler who have reviewed every chapter! The alternative ending may show up somewhere someday.**

"_Remus, come on."_

_Lupin bit his lip and watched his son shift in his sleep. He reached down and tucked a stray strand of hair behind the boy's ears._

"_Remus," she hissed._

"_Alright, I'm coming. I'm coming." He risked once last glance and apologised before he was dragged into the brilliant white light at the other end of the room._

Teddy Lupin woke with a gasp of horror. He had had the dream again. The tears welled in his eyes and he allowed them to fall. He sniffed and brought his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

He knew that was his father leaving. He knew that was his father deciding that he would rather be dead than live as a family. The only thing he didn't know is why he kept dreaming of it.

He wriggled back under the duvet and sniffled for a few moments until he heard the door creak and the sound of soft footsteps padding towards his bed. He didn't want his mother. He wanted his dad.

The mattress shifted and long arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to soft, warm skin. He felt the kiss land on his forehead and breathed in the familiar scent of cinnamon and summer rain; the smell of home and comfort itself.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Dad, I keep dreaming it."

Lupin sighed and held his son closer. "Keep dreaming what?"

"About you."

Lupin raised his eyebrows and was grateful for the darkness of the room and his son's face pressed into his chest. It wouldn't do for him to catch sight of such an expression.

"Oh really? Why don't you tell me about it?"

This recurring nightmare had troubled Teddy for the past week and it remained a mystery to his parents who had assured one another that it was the usual sort of thing four year olds dream about and it would soon resolve itself. Deep down, however, both had worried constantly to the point where Lupin had found himself lying awake and listening for the telltale sniffle in the next room and occasional call for him.

Teddy pulled back a little but kept his arms firmly locked around as much of his father as he could keep hold of.

"There's a girl in it with you. You're both leaning over my bed and then you tell me you're sorry and you walk away and I wake up and I keep shouting for you but you don't even turn around. She keeps pulling you."

Lupin frowned slightly. It was vaguely familiar. "Tell me about her then. Who is she?"

He felt Teddy shrug. "She has lovely brown hair and it's really curly. For a little bit I think she looks like Mummy."

"But she's not Mummy?"

Teddy shook his head. "She doesn't speak like Mummy and you don't speak to her like she is."

Struggling to keep up, Lupin made an encouraging noise. "Right. So who is she?"

"I don't know but you go with her."

Lupin sighed and cupped his son's chin, forcing him to make eye contact even in the darkness as both pairs of eyes had become accustomed to it.

"Look, Ted, there is absolutely no chance. I would never leave you. There's never been a choice. No matter how much you might want to get rid of me, you might as well face it; you won't."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

There was a pause in which Lupin began to wonder whether he had been told the whole truth.

"I love you."

Teddy clutched at him and squeezed, prompting his still sensitive bruises to burn. Lupin winced in response to the searing pain in his ribs. Ignoring it as best as he could, he rasped out; "I love you too."

"Will you stay?"

Lupin shifted slightly, releasing the pressure on his aching muscles. "Of course I will. Do me a favour though; not quite so hard, okay?"

"Are you still hurting?"

"A little," Lupin replied, turning his son over so his back pressed against his chest. "Now go to sleep," he told him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close.

There was a moment of delicious peace and quiet before…

"Daddy?"

"Mmm?"

Teddy turned ever so slightly. "When Mummy has her baby…" he trailed off, waiting for a sign that his father was still awake. "Will it have to sleep in here?"

"Maybe, Ted."

"I don't think there's room."

Lupin was about to ask why when two yellow orbs stared into his eyes from the other end of the small bed. He felt the weight on his legs as the creature they belonged to advanced towards him.

"Ted, what's that?"

"What's what?" his son asked sleepily.

"That…that _thing_?"

"Hmm?" Teddy propped himself up. "Oh, that's Artemis."

Lupin stared into its eyes. Whatever it was, it didn't look like an Artemis. It looked like a bloody-murdering-monster.

"It's a Kneazle, isn't it? Where did you get it?"

"She comes in," Teddy told him. "She uses my window."

It could have Rabies. It could be a killer. It could be an extremely ugly Animagus. Lupin was almost tempted to ask it if it was Mundungus Fletcher taking part in another ridiculous and illegal scheme.

It was also sitting on his chest.

"When did this happen then? When did it get a name?"

Teddy yawned. "Mummy said I could keep her. You were at work."

Lupin raised one eyebrow. "Oh right, I see."

"Night, Dad."

Lupin hummed dubiously. "Don't let the Kneazles bite."

It was only when Ted had fallen asleep that Lupin thought to ask the most important question.

"Ted? Ted, does she bite?"

Artemis made a strange noise and yawned, revealing long teeth.

Lupin thought he would be extremely lucky to see forty-three.

**A/N Part 2: And from here will surely spawn lots of AU fics - Word Wars being the chronological first. Check it out if you haven't already :) I did warn you at the start that this was AU. I kept thinking I'd given it away. This is especially for Dee in the hope that I will not be ignored and recieve angry reviews ;-). I just couldn't bring myself to kill him off although I did write it and for those who wonder why he didn't go back, I'll be more than willing to send the alternative ending if you PM me an email address. Thanks. Candy~**


End file.
